Allie's Shorts
by Alison Hart-Burnett
Summary: A collection of short stories about Flint and Lady Jaye.
1. A Night For Love

A NIGHT FOR LOVE 

'_It has to be perfect,' _Flint thought to himself as he finished packing the picnic basket. He and Jaye had been having a rough time lately and he wanted tonight to be free from all of the things that could go wrong.

Once he was done with the basket he went and grabbed a couple blankets and pillows then some candles. He packed everything in his little red sports car then went to retrieve the most important item of the night, his girl.

He stopped at the door to Jaye and Scarlett's quarters and knocked softly. A moment later Jaye walked out and smiled. He stood there in stunned silence as he took her image in. She was wearing a pair of tight low-rise jeans and a form fitting, black, spaghetti strapped tank top that showed off her midriff and the jeweled belly button ring. "You look…"

"Yes?" Jaye urged him to continue.

"Beautiful," Flint finally finished, taking her hand in his, pulling her towards him.

Jaye giggled. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Flint simply stated as he gently turned Jaye around. "Now I don't want any peeking," he said as he blindfolded her securely.

"But…"

"No buts," Flint playfully chastised Jaye as he led her to his car and carefully helped her in. He fastened the seatbelt around her then he too climbed in the car.

The drove for about 45 minutes before Flint pulled over.

"Where are we?" Jaye asked, much to Flint's surprise she hadn't peeked at all.

"You'll see. Wait here in the car and I'll be right back." Flint climbed out of the car and Jaye could hear him getting into the trunk then a few minutes later heard it shut.

About fifteen minutes later Flint came back for Jaye. "Can I take the blindfold off yet?" She asked as he helped her out of the car.

"Nope." Flint grinned as he led her down a small dirt path. Jaye could tell there were trees on either side of her because she felt the branches brush against her arms. The stopped when they reached a small clearing. "Here we are," Flint said with obvious pride in his voice. He took off her blindfold.

Jaye gasped at what she saw. They were on a high cliff overlooking a small town. There was a soft blanket on the ground and two pillows. On the blanket were rose pedals sprinkled over it. There were two more blankets folded to the side. Next to the blankets was a picnic basket and next to that was a bottle of Champaign chilling in ice. There were candles on the other side of the blanket. To finish off the picture perfect scene, a bright, full moon lit up the sky.

Jaye said nothing as she turned to Flint and wrapped her arms around his thick muscular neck and kissed him passionately.

Flint picked Jaye up and took her over to the blanket and laid her down. They needed no words to express their love.


	2. Orange

Orange 

Shipwreck, Clutch and Dial Tone stood at perfect attention in front of Flint's desk and wisely remained perfectly quiet.

Flint paced behind his desk. He was obviously very pissed. He stopped and in a very dramatic gesture slammed both of his fists down on his desk. "What do you three have to say for yourselves!"

"Well…uh…" Clutch stumbled.

"We…um…you know…" Dial Tone stuttered.

"The orange hair die we put in the shampoo was meant for Jaye not you," Shipwreck answered nonchalantly.

"Well I got it not her!" Flint yelled.

"Don't worry it will wear off in 4 to 6 weeks," Shipwreck remarked in his typical smart-assed manner.

Flint took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten before he said anything. "Until this wears off you three will have KP duty, latrine duty, and extra PT sessions with Beach Head. Now get the hell out of my sight!" After they left he slumped down in his chair and hoped that no one would notice his bright orange hair for the next 4 to 6 weeks.


	3. Little Red Dress

Little Red Dress 

'She's trying to kill me,' Flint thought to himself as he stood there looking at his partner, Lady Jaye. He looked her up and down as she stood talking to one of the Senators. He didn't know who it was because he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a form fitting, glittery, red dress that only went down to mid-thigh and showed off her cleavage sexily. It was perfectly accentuated with matching heals and purse.

Jaye smiled as she caught Flint out of the corner of her eye. She was clearly enjoying torturing him.

'God I want her,' He mentally growled to himself as he tried to inconspicuously adjust himself to hide his arousal.

Jaye finally turned to Flint. "You ready to leave?"

"Yes," Flint said and quickly led her out of the party while hoping to have a party for two back at the hotel.


	4. Thinking With The Heart

Title: Thinking With The Heart

Fandom: G.I. Joe

Characters: Flint

Prompt: Heart.

Word Count: 414

Rating: PG-13

Flint walked down the corridor towards the mess. He was still fuming over the fight he had with Lady Jaye the previous afternoon. Why did she have to push him to say those three little words he was not ready to say. He made it clear from the very beginning that this was just a casual relationship, nothing serious. He was about to round the corner when Scarlett stepped out in front of him effectively blocking his path. She countered every move that he made not letting him pass.

"We need to talk," Scarlett said evenly, looking Flint right in the eyes.

"Stay out of it, Red," Flint growled, trying to push past her.

"No I will not!" Scarlett all but yelled. "What the hell is your problem Beret Boy?"

"Don't call me that! And I don't have a problem! She does!"

"That's it, blame this one on her," Scarlett snapped. "You know what? You don't deserve her." She pushed past the Joe team's third in command and muttered, "May be with this new assignment she'll be able to move on."

Flint grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Scarlett smirked at him. "She didn't tell you." It was a statement not a question.

"Tell me what?" Flint felt like someone was sitting on his chest. He had never felt that way before.

Scarlett gave him an angry look. "She was offered a promotion and a spot on DIA. She wasn't going to take it because she didn't want to leave you, but after…"

Flint cut her off. "When is she leaving?" The desperation in his voice was palpable.

"In about an hour."

Flint turned quickly and was heading back towards the barracks area.

"She's not there," Scarlett called after him.

Flint turned back. "Where is she?"

"Waiting on the tarmac for Wild Bill to get the Tomahawk ready." Scarlett looked at Flint questioningly.

"Thanks." Flint took off at a run for the tarmac. It took him fifteen minutes to find Lady Jaye. When he found her he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "Don't leave me."

"Why should I stay?" Jaye asked trying to keep from crying.

"Because I don't want to lose you," Flint answered truthfully.

"I…I can't go on like this…"

Flint broke in. "I'm letting my heart take over for me for the first time. It scared me when I heard you were leaving. I…"

"What?" Jaye asked as she looked up at him.

"I…love you!"


	5. Turkey Day Surprise

TURKEY DAY SURPRISE 

Flint walked into the apartment he shared with Jaye. He could smell something burning and could hear Jaye cursing colorfully in several different languages. He walked towards the kitchen at the back of the apartment. As he entered the dining room he smiled at the sight.

Jaye had set the table for two. On the table were bowls of mashed potatoes, corn, gravy, green bean casserole, and rolls. On the ledge were pumpkin, apple, and cherry pies.

Flint's smile brightened as he remembered the conversation he had with Jaye the week before. They had plans to go to his parents' house for Thanksgiving but at the last minute his leave was cancelled. Jaye promised to make dinner for him to make up for it. He broke out of his reverie when he heard Jaye swear again.

Flint walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" It was all he could do not to laugh when she turned around and looked at him. She was covered in flour and in her hands she held a very burnt turkey.


	6. What's That Smell

WHAT'S THAT SMELL 

Flint couldn't sleep. He looked over at the slumbering form of Jaye beside him and sighed. At least she was finally sleeping. She had been sick for two days. He felt her head and sighed yet again, noting that her high fever finally broke. He carefully got out of bed so as not to wake her and headed towards the little kitchenette she shared with Scarlett who was currently away on a mission.

Flint walked into the kitchenette and went straight for the refrigerator and opened. He was immediately assaulted with the smell of something spoiled. "Ugh…" he groaned.

He started to pull stuff out to try to find the offending edible product. He was shocked at some of the stuff he found in there. And here he thought girls were supposed to be cleaner that guys.

The first thing he pulled out was the carton of milk that was out dated by a week. He smelled it and crunched up his nose because it smelled rather bad but it wasn't the smell he was looking for.

About fifteen minutes later he had everything off the shelves. Almost everything was fuzzy and in a wide range of colors that they should not be. But even thought that stuff was spoiled they weren't what was causing the foul stench.

He got down on his knees and with a hint of trepidation pulled open the drawer at the bottom of the fridge. What he saw made him change his mind about eating anything for the next month. Inside was something so old that you couldn't tell what it was anymore. He quickly closed the drawer and the fridge. He went right to the phone by the apartment door and dialed a number. "Airtight, bring a bio hazard bag to Jaye's."


End file.
